marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Exiles (Multiverse)
__TOC__ Official Team Names: Exiles Team Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Team Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Team Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Team Status: Active Team Identity: Secret Base of Operations: Mobile, "The Crystal Palace" located inside the M'Kraan crystal Organization Team Leader: Blink Active Members: Blink, Morph, Sabretooth (AOA), Heather Hudson, Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara), Longshot Former Members: Holocaust, Magik, Magus, Mimic, Namora, Nocturne (TJ Wagner), Sunfire (Mariko Yoshida), Thunderbird (Exiles), Beak Known Allies: Hyperion Known Enemies: King Hyperion, Mojo, Weapon X, Proteus Total Members: 14 Total Allies: 1 Total Enemies: 3 Origin As the "Age of Apocalypse" reality was being eliminated from existence, Blink fell through a portal and escaped. She awoke in a strange place outside of time, greeted by what seemed to be a female Nightcrawler, and with no home to return to. The two were soon joined by alternate reality versions of Thunderbird, Mimic, and Morph along with the son of Rogue and Magneto. A being calling himself the Timebroker explained they were to become The Exiles; sent from one timeline to the next on missions to repair mistakes that would otherwise derail or destroy those realms (a la Quantum Leap). During each mission the team receives instructions via a Talus worn by the Exile's leader. Many missions have proved deadly, with the team roster frequently changing. Thanks to the manipulations of fromer Weapon Xer Hyperion, the Exiles learned the true nature of their quest. It turns out that within the M'Kraan Crystal (the nexus of all reality) is a crystal "palace" with monitoring equipment and machinery to travel to various universes. This palace was discouvered by a group of reality hopping insectoids, who in their attempt to understand the machinery caused the accident for which the Exiles are attempting to fix. Creating the Timebroker and collecting heroes for other realities to fix the mess that they made. However, the underestimated the power of the power mad Hyperion, who broke free from his imprisonment and took over the "crystal palace" and made an attempt to get revenge on the Exiles. The group traveled through the M'Kraan crystal with the help of the Tallus and battled Hyperion there, and eventually defeated the super-man. Since then the Exiles have taken up shop in the palace and have been attempting to send everyone back home. While returning Beak to his home reality (Earth 616, the prime Marvel Universe) they found that the reality had be changed to a world where super-humans ruled and were treated as celebrities. During a battle against Proteus, the homicidal mutant used his reality warping powers to travel to other universes in the body of Exile member Mimic. The Exiles are currently busy trying to stop this evil mutant from ruining other realities. Place of Formation: Somewhere outside of time First Appearance: Exiles #1 History Most of the Exiles were X-Men or at least members of mutant teams, in their home reality. When a member of the team dies in battle, or is severly injured they are replaced with a new team member. The deceased or incapacitated would be put in stasis inside the "crystal palace" located inside the M'Kraan Crystal. When the Exiles took control of the palace they began a quest to heal their injured comrades and send them home, or find a final resting place for the slain. However, recent incidents have diverted the group away from accomplishing this task. Members have included (all from differing realities unless noted): * Magnus (son of Rogue & Magneto) - Deceased, died on the Exiles first mission disarming a nuclear bomb that was set to blow up a prison full of mutants, replaced by Sunfire. * Blink (teleporter from Age of Apocalypse) - Team leader, at one point was sent "home", however she was sent to a reality where her old teammate & mentor Sabertooth was living in and helped him train young mutants to defeat the Sentinals that ruled that reality. During her absence she was replaced by Magik. She later was returned to the team following the death of Sunfire. * Mimic (can copy the powers of five mutants, each at half-strength) - Deceased, after a long run with the Exiles, including a brief time as the teams leader, Mimic's body was possessed by the mass-murdering Proteus who used Mimic's body as a host to travel to different realities. Mimic's body finally burned out while battling the hero Justice in the "New Universe", Proteus took the body of Justice, leaving Mimic's dried husk behind. * Morph (shape-shifter) - Long running member, still active. * Nocturne (daughter of Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch) - Member of the original team, following a battle against the Fantastic Four & Namor on Earth 616, Nocture was left behind in that reality and her place was taken by the X-Man named Beak. Nocturne is presently a member of the new Excaliber of Earth 616. * Thunderbird (horseman of Apocalypse) - Severly crippled battling Galactus on a world where the Skrulls invaded Earth. Thunderbird was replaced by Sasquatch (Heather Hudson), his body was last seen in stasis inside the Crystal Palace, his fate yet to be decided. * Sasquatch (Dr. Heather Hudson) - Replaced Thunderbird as the groups powerhouse. On a world ruled by the evil magician Kulan Gath, Heather's mystical side, the beast known as Tanaraq, began taking control over her body. In the next world they traveled to, the Exiles (with the help of the Shaman) defeated Tanaraq and separated Heather from it's being. As a result Heather became powerless. Hyperon (who was secretly in control the the Crystal Palace at the time) removed Heather from the team and replaced her with Sabertooth. After Hyperion's defeate, Heather has been freed from stasis and acts as "mission control" to the Exiles, feeding them information during their missions. * Sunfire (Mariko Yashida, flight and fire powers) - Replaced Magnus after his death. During her missions, she fell in love with the Spider-Woman in a reality where creatures known as Vi-Lock's have taken over much of the world. Sunfire returned to that reality twice. She was killed in battle, smothered by falling debris from a falling building in a battle against the Thing. She was replaced by Blink who returned to the team. Following the battle against Hyperion inside the "Crystal Palace" Sunfire's body was laid to rest on the Vi-Lock world. * Magik (teleporting sword-wielder and sorceress) - Replaced Blink following the success on the Vi-Lock world. She never got along well with the rest of the team, and approached each mission ruthelessly. When the Timebroker decided to liquidate both the Exiles and Weapon X, making only one team, Magik attempted to bargan with Hyperion. Hyperion broke her neck for her troubles. Her body was last seen in stasis inside the "Crystal Palace" * Namora (queen of Atlantis) - Following the liquidation of Weapon X, Namora was added to the group of Exiles. Another, like Magik, who had a rutheless approach to each mission. During the battle against Hyperion inside the "Crystal Palace", Namora was killed by Hyperion, taking a blast of his atomic vision. * Beak (chicken-type mutant with weak flying ability, from the 616 Earth) - Was selected to be a member of the Exiles to replace Nocturne. Although the team never understood why Beak was chosen as his powers were more a hinderance than a help on their missions. However, Beak managed to survive mission after mission. When Hyperion took over the "crystal palace", he removed Beak from the team and replaced him the Blink & Sabertooths old nemesis: Holocaust. However, during the battle against Hyperion, Beak was freed, and he used the palaces devices to bring two other Hyperion's from alternate worlds to help combat the evil one. After Hyperoin's defeat, the Exiles agreed to bring Beak home, when they did so they found that the reality had been changed. After a battle against the evil mutant Proteus, the reality was restored to normal, Beak returned home to his wife Angel. * Sabretooth (Blink's mentor from Age of Apocalypse) - Former team leader of the Weapon X group, Sabertooth decided to stay on a world ruled by the Sentinals to teach the mutants there to fight off their oppressors. The Exiles eventually returned to this world, and Sabertooth was recruited into the group (by Hyperoin, who was secretly running the "crystal palace"), although Sabertooth was given the Tallus, Sabertooth has given the role of leadership to Blink. * Holocaust (son of Apocalypse) - Another group added to the team by Hyperion. Holocaust is a long time foe of both Blink and Sabertooth. Holocaust wanted nothing to do with the Exiles, however assisted them in using the M'Kraan crystal to travel to the "crystal palace", there Holocaust was killed by Hyperion who (ironically) consumed Holocausts body. For a short period of time, the Exiles were opposed by a rival group of reality-hopping agents called "Weapon X." A group that Sabretooth (AOA) was originally a member of. Miscellaneous Equipment: Talus Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * The Talus may have a connection to the M'Krann Crystal, which links to the nexus of all realities. Trivia Recommended Readings * Exiles Vol.1: Down The Rabbit Hole * Exiles Vol.2: A World Apart * Exiles Vol.3: Out of Time Related Articles *Blink *Morph *Nocturne (TJ Wagner) External Links * References * ---- Category:Teams Category:Active Teams Category:Good Teams Category:Exiles Category:Copy Edit